


The ClearBlue Incident of 2013

by orphan_account



Series: The Biebraun Baby Chronicles [1]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one reason someone would eat Nutella and pickles at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ClearBlue Incident of 2013

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet of something bigger. If I get positive feedback I will post the rest.

* * *

"I am not peeing on that," Justin says in disgust when Scooter holds up the little stick that he’s freed from the ClearBlue Pregnancy Test box.

“The fuck you aren’t,” Scooter fires back. “You’re taking this test and if the little digital read out says PREGNANT you’re going to the doctor for a blood test to make sure.”

“I’m not pregnant,” Justin insists. “We always use condoms.”

“Yeah, except for that day two months ago when you watched a whole season of True Blood and got all horny and we ended up fucking on the kitchen floor.” Scooter says. “I know your cycle like the back of my hand. You’re four weeks late.”

“I’m still not peeing on that,” Justin says, nose turned up in the air.

“Look at yourself, Kid,” Scooter says in his most authoritative voice. “You’re in your pajamas at three o’clock in the afternoon, watching Bridezillas, and eating pickles you’ve dipped in Nutella. Now go into the bathroom and pee on the fucking stick, you brat!”

Needless to say, Justin pees on the stick.


End file.
